Letting go
by Megchen
Summary: Jekyll&Hyde Lisas Gedanken an Henry Jekylls Grab


~~ Letting go ~~  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts von alldem gehört mir, die Figuren sind alle dem Musical  
'Jekyll&Hyde entnommen.  
  
# # #  
  
Es konnte nicht sein. Es durfte einfach nicht sein! Sie konnte das unmöglich wirklich gesehen haben. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie das, was ihre Augen da aufgenommen hatten, geträumt, sie hatte nur nicht bemerkt, dass sie eingenickt war.  
  
Und doch lag sie nicht in ihrem Bett, ja sie saß nicht in einem bequemen Sessel, was zur Theorie, das alles geträumt zu haben, gepasst hätte, sie stand unter einem schwarzen Regenschirm auf einem großen Friedhof in London. Sie war allein, die wenigen Trauergäste waren nachdem der Sarg in das offene Grab hinabgeglitten war, sehr schnell gegangen und selbst ihr Vater hatte ihr schon vor Minuten tröstend über den Arm gestrichen und war mit einem gequälten Blick davongegangen.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf den schwarzen Grabstein vor ihr. Dicke Regentropfen perlten von dem harten Stein ab, hinterließen nasse Schlieren und tropften schließlich auf den schon völlig durchgeweichten Rasen. Auf den schwarzen Stein war eine schlichte Inschrift eingemeißelt :  
  
Henry Jekyll  
  
19.1.1857 - 20.7.1889  
  
Lisa seufzte. Sie waren nur ein paar wenige Stunden verheiratet gewesen, nun war sie Witwe, etwas, womit sie erst in vielen Jahren gerechnet hatte und woran sie lieber nicht gedacht hatte. Von dieser Hochzeit würde die aristokratische Gesellschaft von London noch lange reden, die Presse würde das Thema begierig aufgreifen und sie würde wegen dieses Vorfalls ihres Lebens niemals mehr froh werden.  
  
Der Rasen des Friedhofes, auf dem sie stand, hatte sich inzwischen in eine bizarre Sumpflandschaft verwandelt und sie spürte wie sich ihre Schuhe langsam aber stetig mit kaltem Regenwasser füllten. Der eisige Regen rann auch von ihrem Schirm herunter und tropfte ihr in den Mantelkragen, doch sie fühlte es nicht. Alles was sie fühlte, war ein verzehrender Schmerz, das Gefühl einen geliebten Menschen für immer verloren zu haben. Die Erniedrigung, diesen Menschen im Grunde gar nicht gekannt zu haben, da sie erst am Tag ihrer Hochzeitsfeier von der Existenz Edward Hydes erfahren hatte.  
  
Im ersten Moment saß der Schock noch sehr tief, sie wollte nichts, als dass dieser furchtbare Mensch...diese Kreatur sie losließ, sie gehen ließ. Was hatte Henry nur dazu getrieben, sich tagelang in seinem Labor einzuschließen und dann einer solchen Bestie das Leben zu schenken, ihm seinen eigenen Körper und seinen Geist für seine Greueltaten zu borgen?  
  
John Utterson hatte letztendlich die Initiative ergriffen und Hyde niedergeschossen, doch wie groß war Lisas Schmerz gewesen, als sie erkannt hatte, dass nun der sterbende Henry sich vor ihr auf dem Boden krümmte! Als er sterbend vor ihr lag und trostsuchend ihren Namen flüsterte, schnürte es ihr die Kehle zu. In diesem Moment hatte sie ihm alle Heimlichkeiten ihr gegenüber vergeben, sie hätte alles getan, um ihn bei ihr und auf dieser Welt zu halten.  
  
Aber nun war er tot, er lag in einem Sarg unter der Erde und sie würde nie wieder seine liebevolle Umarmung spüren und nie wieder den Blick seiner sanften Augen auf sich spüren.  
  
Ein sanfter Windhauch begann den Blättern der riesigen Bäume, die den Friedhofsweg säumten, ein Rascheln zu entlocken. Lisa fröstelte. Wie lange stand sie schon hier an seinem Grab, volkommen in Gedanken versunken? Sie wusste es nicht. Hastig wischte sie sich eine einzelne Träne, die sich aus ihrem Auge gestohlen hatte, mit dem Handrücken weg und warf noch einen letzten Blick auf sein Grab.  
  
"Ich werde dich nie vergessen, Henry. Ich komme bald wieder, das verspreche ich dir. Denk daran, du trägst an all dem keine Schuld. Ich liebe dich."  
  
Mit diesen geflüsterten Worten, die der Wind davontrug, wandte Lisa Jekyll sich ab und lief langsam den Pfad zum Eingangstor des Friedhofes entlang. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte sich das gusseiserne Tor hinter ihr geschlossen und der Friedhof lag wieder so still und einsam da wie vor der Beerdigung von Doktor Henry Jekyll.  
  
Niemand außer seinen engsten Vertrauten und Freunden sollte je erfahren, woran er wirklich gestorben war.  
  
***** ENDE***** 


End file.
